


Sin

by EmilySinclaire



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Scheming, eugene is cute, no smoochie this is just boss and eugene committing their twisted love to each other, possesive behavior, river x charlie sidedish if u squint, sinful, well not anymore but boss still loves him
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySinclaire/pseuds/EmilySinclaire
Summary: "Em là tội ác của ta."Dựa theo ending Eugene biến thành quái vật và thừa kế Văn phòng Địa phủ (tác giả não bổ hơi thái quá, mong bạn chịu đựng được) =))
Relationships: Boss/Eugene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hàng nhà trồng, tự bón mình ăn vì quá vã UwO. Mọi thứ nếu như không ở trong cốt truyện thì đều do mình suy diễn.

Ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt bé con, anh đã nhận ra ánh mắt ấy rồi.

Dưới vẻ ngoài rụt rè ấy, là mong muốn được chứng tỏ bản thân mình, được làm điều đúng đắn…

_Cho dù phải trả cái giá lớn từng nào._

Anh biết chứ; anh cũng đã từng mang hoài bão đó. Thật là một ước vọng viển vông và ngây thơ làm sao. Thế giới này sẽ không bao giờ ngưng tàn nhẫn với con người, nó giày xéo ước mơ và dập tắt bao hy vọng.

_Linh hồn không thể làm hại người phàm._

_Bất kể chúng có tồi tệ đến mức nào._

_Đó là luật bất di bất dịch._

Thật tẻ nhạt làm sao.

Anh đột nhiên muốn giữ Eugene lại, cho dù lí trí bảo anh không nên để tình cảm chi phối quyết định của mình. Anh giao cho cậu ba lần giúp đỡ Văn phòng Địa phủ để trả ơn cứu mạng, dù anh chỉ muốn cậu mãi mãi ở đây. Có thể là vài nghìn năm làm hồn ma đã khiến anh chán tới phát điên rồi chăng? Hay do anh cố chấp, muốn níu giữ lấy một tâm hồn đồng điệu với mình sau bao năm mòn mỏi?

Lặng im ngồi trên cửa sổ phòng Eugene, anh cũng không biết mình đã nhìn cậu bao lâu rồi. Cậu ngủ thật yên bình, hàng lông mày giãn ra khiến khuôn mặt non nớt mềm mại hẳn đi, không còn vẻ sợ sệt căng thẳng mọi khi. Đi ngủ mà vẫn mang kính, thật là thói quen xấu, đôi mắt kính lệch hẳn sang một bên. Mái tóc bông mềm xù ra dưới chiếc mũ áo hoodie rộng thùng thình, làn da trắng bóc vì ít khi ra khỏi nhà-

Ngừng, ngừng ngay lại đó!

Anh chợt giật mình, quay mặt đi dù biết rằng chẳng có ai ở đây để phán xét việc anh ngắm Eugene tới mê mẩn; linh hồn cậu đang đi cùng với Hayden rồi. Tính từ lúc cậu thoát hồn tới giờ đã là vài tiếng, có lẽ anh nên đi kiểm tra xem họ đang làm việc thế nào. Với tính cách ham vui của Hayden, chẳng biết cậu có bị dẫn đi chơi tới quên việc không.

Đầu thì nghĩ vậy, nhưng thực ra anh rất sốt ruột muốn đi gặp cậu rồi. Cái đồ u mê.

.

“Cậu có thể làm một bông hoa bảo hộ thân thể không có linh hồn được không?”

Được rồi, anh thừa nhận, ngồi ngắm Eugene ngủ thì cũng vui đấy - cậu rất đáng yêu mà, cả người toát ra vẻ mềm mại dễ thương như chú thỏ bông vậy - nhưng anh cũng muốn đi theo giám sát cậu trong lúc làm việc để đảm bảo rằng cậu không bị các nhân viên tùy hứng của Văn phòng dẫn đi làm chuyện xấu.

Nói thừa, làm bộ làm tịch cái gì hả Sếp. Anh chỉ muốn đi theo đậu nhỏ vì lúc cậu ấy thức cũng đáng yêu không kém thôi!!

.

“Em muốn làm sao cũng được, Eugene.”

Ôi chà, rốt cuộc là thỏ con của anh cũng biết cắn người nhỉ. Nhìn Eugene đấm Sean, ngoài mặt Sếp vẫn lạnh tanh nhưng trong lòng anh đã cười muốn nở hoa. Anh biết là anh không nhìn nhầm ý chí kiên cường của cậu mà. Sean quá nhút nhát, cậu không đủ can đảm để nhìn nhận chính nỗi sợ của mình, dù cảm thấy có lỗi với mẹ nhưng lại chẳng nhận ra điều gì có thể khiến bà yên lòng.

Có vẻ như Eugene không học xấu River; đúng là một mầm non tốt. Anh cảm thấy quyết định nhận cậu vào làm thật vô cùng đúng đắn.

Cái đồ u mê, nhìn đâu cũng chỉ thấy đậu nhỏ đáng yêu. Eugene ra tay đánh người là học theo River đấy ông này!!!

.

Chỉ sau một lần hợp tác nữa là Eugene sẽ chia tay với mọi người. Cho dù không nỡ, anh vẫn tự nhủ rằng cậu và anh thuộc vốn thuộc về hai thế giới khác nhau. Anh không thể để cậu vứt bỏ dương thế và chạy theo công việc này.

_Hay là anh có thể nhỉ?_

.

Anh vẫn luôn bị giằng xé bởi hai ý nghĩ đối lập trong đầu mình. Anh vừa muốn để cậu sống tiếp cuộc đời vô lo vô nghĩ trước đây, vừa muốn đem cậu trói chặt bên mình.

.

_Chà, anh phải làm sao đây? Tâm ma của anh, sắp không thể kiềm chế được mất rồi._

.

Sếp đang vô cùng tức giận. Dù anh vẫn trưng cái mặt đen thùi lạnh tanh, Eugene cũng không thể kìm được mà rùng mình sợ hãi.

Cậu cũng đâu có làm gì sai. Chỉ là cậu rất nhớ anh, nhớ cả mọi người nên mới muốn đến sớm thôi mà… với lại, cậu cũng có chuyện muốn nói đấy chứ…

.

Anh nhìn bé đậu nhỏ đang ấm ức mím môi, bỗng thấy cái vẻ mặt nhăn nhó này của cậu cũng đáng yêu quá chừng. Nhưng việc gì cần làm vẫn phải làm, anh tịch thu bông hoa hộ mệnh, kèm theo cảnh cáo cậu đừng bao giờ quay lại Văn phòng Địa phủ nữa.

( _Eugene, đây là lời cảnh cáo cuối cùng. Nếu em quá gắn bó với công việc này, ta sẽ không nỡ rời bỏ em mất._ )

Anh không thể để cậu bị cám dỗ bởi âm giới; kết cục của việc trầm mê với nơi này không hề tốt đẹp chút nào. Các nhân viên của Văn phòng cũng hiểu rằng điều anh làm là cần thiết.

Quả là ra dáng người Sếp chừng mực, kỷ luật và quy củ trong lòng mọi người. Đâu ai biết rằng, anh đã nhìn thấy sự không phục ánh lên trong mắt cậu.

Thật đáng mong chờ. Anh muốn xem, cậu định làm chuyện nghịch thiên gì mà chưa tối đã tớn lên chạy tới văn phòng, bị mắng lại còn tỏ thái độ như vậy.

.

Thằng quỷ nhỏ này thực sự muốn làm anh tức chết đây mà.

Nhìn mọi người trong văn phòng vừa khóc lóc sụt sùi vừa ôm lấy Eugene, anh và bà Joan cùng lắc đầu ngán ngẩm. Bọn trẻ con ngày nay đúng là…

Anh biết rằng, Eugene dù nhút nhát nhưng rất để ý những chuyện xung quanh mình; nếu không có bông hoa để xuất hồn, thể nào cậu cũng tìm đến cánh cửa sập đó để đạt được mục đích. Quá là liều lĩnh; cũng may anh đã trông chừng gần đó để đảm bảo rằng không quái vật nào có thể tổn hại đến cậu.

Đúng là cậu lọt vào tầm mắt anh một lần, anh cả đời u mê cậu. Đm anh.

Anh cũng đã chứng kiến hết mọi việc trên tàu điện. Ngay lúc mọi người phát hiện ra và trông chừng cơ thể cho Eugene, anh lập tức theo Joan đến trợ giúp cậu. Nhưng bất ngờ thay, bé con thế mà lại tha cho Charlie, còn đồng cảm được với cô ta mới hay chứ. Anh dở khóc dở cười; thật không biết phải xử lí cậu thế nào đây.

.

“Thật bất công!!”

“Eugene, linh hồn không thể làm tổn hại tới phàm nhân. Đó là luật.”

“...”

Buổi hợp tác cuối cùng này, dù thành công giải quyết được cơn ác mộng, nhưng đối với Eugene, nó lại là một thảm họa.

Nghĩ giận thế nào, vẫn nắm lấy tay anh. Bàn tay đó lớn hơn tay cậu rất nhiều, lại còn lạnh nữa, nhưng vẫn khiến cậu vô cùng yên tâm.

“Em làm tốt lắm, Eugene."

"Xin lỗi vì đã để phàm nhân như em phải chứng kiến cảnh này."

"Tạm biệt.”

.

“Ngươi bảo gì cơ, tên khó ưa kia??”

“Ta muốn cô làm một việc cho ta.” - Anh thong thả lặp lại, còn dùng dải dây siết cổ Charlie chặt hơn.

“Làm sao ngươi tìm được ta vậy??? Với lại, ta mắc nợ thằng nhãi con kia chứ đếch phải ngươi!! Đám Văn phòng Địa phủ các ngươi-A!! Bỏ ra, đồ khốn này!!”

“Chuyện này không liên quan gì đến Eugene hết.” - Anh vẫn rất từ tốn, dù tay đang tiếp tục trấn áp Charlie. - “và cô cũng không có quyền thương lượng với ta. Nghe lời, hoặc ta sẽ thanh tẩy cô ngay bây giờ.”

Quả nhiên là Charlie vẫn quanh quẩn ở đây. Món nợ của cô ta với Eugene thực sự sẽ rất hữu ích với anh.

Hồn ma không thể làm hại phàm nhân…

_Chà, vậy thì để phàm nhân tính sổ với nhau đi, nhỉ?_

.

“ _Xem ai bây giờ mới đến kìa._ ”

Bé đậu nhỏ của anh, đúng là vô cùng quyết liệt. Mới làm việc với Văn phòng Địa phủ vài ngày mà đã dám ra tay táo tợn như vậy.

“Em vẫn không thấy hối hận hay sao?”

“Kể cả nếu em có sống thì em cũng sẽ chỉ thấy hối hận mà thôi.”

“Vậy em không quan tâm rằng mình sẽ gánh ác nghiệp, miễn là hành động của em đúng đắn. Cái chết của em cũng giống với ta.”

( _Bây giờ thì cậu cũng giống anh rồi._ )

“Kể cả việc em sẵn sàng gánh chịu hậu quả do ác nghiệp.”

“...Gì cơ?”

“Nếu em giống ta...thì em có thể sẽ làm việc giống ta. Thậm chí là kế thừa công việc đó.”

( _Sẽ không gì có thể chia cắt hai người nữa._ )

“Nếu em định nổi điên lên ngoài dự kiến của ta...thì hãy làm vậy khi ta có thể trông chừng em.”

( _Dù em biến thành quái vật đi nữa, cũng chẳng sao. Có ta ở đây, em không cần lo lắng gì hết_.)

“Eugene.”

“Hãy quản lí Văn phòng Địa phủ cùng ta.”

“Hahaha!! Tôi ủng hộ điều này, hoàn toàn ủng hộ!” - Phía bên kia, River cười lớn, tay vẫn tóm cổ Charlie - “Việc đầu tiên của em sẽ là chế ngự cô ta; Sếp cũng đã chế ngự chị như vậy đó!!”

“Đm, mắc mớ gì ta lại bị lôi vào-”

Charlie chưa kịp dứt lời, River đã bịt miệng cô lại.

“Các người thật là...điên rồ.”

“Haha!! Em cũng có khác gì đâu!!” - River vui vẻ đáp lại, tay thì lôi Charlie nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ.

“Ta về thôi.” - Sếp đưa tay về phía Eugene, giờ đã là hồn ma tối tăm không một điểm sáng.

( _Giống như anh vậy. Ở đây, chỉ có anh mới hiểu cậu nhất_.)

“Về Văn phòng Địa phủ.”

Cũng giống như lúc đó, Eugene lặng lẽ nắm lấy tay anh.

( _Bây giờ cậu không thể rời xa anh nữa rồi._ )

.

Extra:

“Cô biết hắn ta cố tình làm vậy đúng không?”

Charlie làu bàu, liếc sang River bên cạnh. Chị lặng thinh, mặt không chút xúc cảm nào, cứ như thể chị và hồn ma vui vẻ cười nói ban nãy là hai bản thể hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Nghe được câu hỏi kia, chị thở dài, không đáp. Vốn cả hai người họ cũng hiểu đáp án rồi mà.

Charlie không cần bị chế ngự. Cô đã ăn một trận no đòn khi tên Sếp đen thui kia tìm đến giáo huấn cô rồi. Nghĩ lại vẫn còn thấy run. Tốt nhất là sau này cứ trốn trong cái Văn phòng kia thôi, không có ai để trêu chọc nhưng ít nhất cũng không bị đe dọa bởi những quái vật lang thang hay tức tối gây hại cho đám phàm nhân trong vô vọng nữa…

Với lại, không đi mà được à!! Tên đen thui kia sẽ ép cô phải đi!!

.

“Ta muốn cô đảm bảo rằng, Eugene sẽ tự tay giết chết gã đó.”

“Hửm?” Charlie đang giãy giụa cũng phải ngừng lại, trố mắt nhìn anh. “Gì? Ta tưởng ngươi làm việc quy củ lắm cơ mà? Ha!! “Linh hồn không được làm hại phàm nhân” cái thá gì, ngươi cũng lắm trò thế cơ-AAA!!!”

“Nhớ đấy. Không được phép tự ý ra tay.” Thản nhiên thu quạt lại, anh đáp lời. “Cô đã tích đủ ác nghiệp để ta có thể xử cô rồi.”

“Được rồi, được rồi!! Nhưng chẳng phải thế này là ngươi cũng mang nợ ta sao? Ngươi tính toán cái kiểu gì vậy???”

“Cô giúp Eugene để trả nợ cho em ấy. Còn ta, trả nợ bằng cách nhận cô vào làm nhân viên ở Văn phòng Địa phủ. Cô sẽ làm việc để bù đắp những ác nghiệp trước kia.”

“Đừng có mơ!!” Charlie rú lên. Cô lại bắt đầu phản kháng. “Ta không muốn đến đó!! Ta không muốn gặp lại bà già điên kia- Bỏ quạt xuống!! Đừng chém ta! Ta đi là được chứ gì!!!!!”

Dưới nanh vuốt của Sếp đen từ trong ra ngoài, Charlie giang hồ đến mấy cũng phải thỏa hiệp.

.

“Em sẽ cố gắng hơn nữa!!” Eugene vui vẻ nói với River sau vụ thứ hai thuận lợi. Tuy nhiên, River có vẻ không còn vui như trước, nụ cười của chị có phần gượng ép.

“Sao em lại nói vậy?”

“Hả?”

Bé đậu nhỏ thắc mắc, đầu nghiêng nghiêng nhìn chị. Ái cha, thật đáng yêu quá đi mất! Bảo sao Sếp cứ bám lấy cậu suốt.

“Em nên suy nghĩ kĩ về việc đó đi. Thế nhá, tạm biệt!!”

River biến mất ngoài cửa sổ, để lại một đậu nhỏ đang vô cùng bối rối.

“Chị ấy nói thế là sao nhỉ...”

.

“Sếp, anh có nghĩ rằng chúng ta không nên quá thân thiết với Eugene không? Em ấy sẽ không nỡ bỏ chúng ta mất.”

“Sau vụ thứ ba, ta sẽ cắt đứt liên lạc với cậu ấy. Linh hồn không thể can thiệp quá sâu vào cuộc sống của người phàm được.”

( _Vậy nếu em ấy không phải người phàm nữa, sẽ không có gì ngăn cách em khỏi ta, nhỉ?_ )

.

“Kể cả có biết về ý định của Sếp, tôi cũng chẳng thể làm gì hơn.” River khẽ đáp.

Chị đã cảnh báo Eugene về việc linh hồn với phàm nhân không thể quá thân thiết. Nếu em ấy cẩn thận hơn một chút, có lẽ đã không bốc đồng tới mức tự mình ra tay giết người. Trong thâm tâm, River tự hỏi, có lẽ nào việc này cũng một phần là lỗi của chị? Là do chị ảnh hưởng xấu tới Eugene? Cậu bé nhút nhát, thiếu tự tin của ngày trước sao có thể làm ra chuyện như vậy...

“Thằng oắt con đó cũng không phải dạng vừa đâu.” Sau một khoảng lặng, Charlie tiếp lời. “Một mình nó chắn đường ta, còn lớn tiếng dạy bảo rằng ta tự coi mình là đồ rác rưởi thì cũng sẽ chẳng có ai coi ta ra gì hết. Tức thật.”

River bật cười. Cũng đúng nhỉ. Đậu nhỏ tuy rụt rè, nhưng những lúc cần thiết em vẫn vô cùng quyết đoán, đã lựa chọn thì sẽ không hề hối tiếc. Cả văn phòng yêu quý cậu bé cũng vì tính cách trong sáng, chân thật đó.

Kể cả Sếp…

Là một trong những nhân viên đầu tiên của Văn phòng, chị hiểu Sếp rõ nhất. Bề ngoài tuy bình tĩnh, điềm đạm như vậy, nhưng thực chất anh lại cứng đầu, quyết liệt vô cùng. Anh lì lợm đến mức vô lí; muốn gì thì phải có bằng được, bất kể là làm cách nào. Ban đầu, anh trấn áp được chị cũng vì tính cách đó.

Vậy nên, một khi anh đã muốn có Eugene…

River rùng mình. Chị biết chứ. Việc Eugene thành ra như bây giờ, cũng là do anh nhúng tay vào. Kẻ có tâm ma lớn như vậy, chấp niệm cũng rất sâu - dù đã quản lí Văn phòng Địa phủ cả trăm năm, Sếp vẫn cố chấp - anh không thể buông bỏ nỗi luyến tiếc với nhân gian, mà cũng không hề muốn buông bỏ.

( _Hắn đã trở nên điên loạn từ rất lâu rồi.)_

“Một kẻ điên tình.” River lẩm bẩm. “Tốt nhất là hai người họ về bên nhau, chứ không thì cũng không biết sẽ xảy ra thảm họa gì...”

“Hả? Cô bảo sao?”

“Không có gì! Về Văn phòng thôi! Cô còn nhiều thứ phải học lắm đấy!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAA ĐỪNG CÓ TÚM CỔ TAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

.

“Eugene.”

“Hửm? Không gọi em là “hậu sinh” nữa à?”

“Em có thể gọi cảnh sát, đúng không? Đâu cần phải tự mình ra tay như vậy?”

Em nghiêng đầu, cặp mắt to tròn nhìn anh. Em không còn giống thỏ con đáng yêu, cũng chẳng còn là đậu nhỏ được cưng chiều của cả văn phòng nữa; em chỉ là một tên tội đồ, mang trên mình ác nghiệp khó có thể bù đắp.

“...Như vậy thì anh sẽ không đến.”

Vùi mình trong vòng tay vững chãi của anh, Eugene thì thầm.

“Em không muốn phải chia tay với mọi người sớm như vậy.”

(Linh hồn và phàm nhân không thể chung sống.)

.

( _Vậy, nếu em cũng giống như anh, chúng ta có thể ở bên nhau chứ?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn muốn share/repost, hãy để lại comment kèm link trang mà bạn repost, và nhớ ghi credit cho mình nhé. Cảm ơn các bạn!!


End file.
